


逐日

by yinwo



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo





	逐日

我喜欢和他做爱。

 

他伏在我的胯间，用雪白的牙齿咬下拉链，他含住我阴茎的时候，两只耳朵都已经通红了。

他做这种事的时候总是害羞的很。说几句撩拨的话眼泪都会掉下来。

他软乎乎的舌头舔着龟头，舔着茎身的青筋，轻轻的吮吸，努力的张嘴想把整根含进，但是他的嘴巴太小了，有点费劲，还没含多少，眼泪就落下来了。

他抬着湿漉漉的眼看我。有点求饶的意思。

…纯情又淫荡。

我呼吸一滞，伸手下去按着他的头把阴茎整根捅进他的喉口，大开大合的操弄着他的嘴，任由他眼泪流了满脸。深喉是有些不好受的，但他却很配合的努力张大嘴，让我能进的更深。

我把精液射到他的喉咙里，他呛了一下，还是顺从的都吞了进去，又乖又可爱，越是这样我心里越是翻涌起坏心思，他的手搭在我的腿上，我轻轻的抓住，指腹摩挲过他的掌心，“小白，坐上来，自慰给我看。”

 

“哥哥…？”他委屈极了，带着柔软的哭腔，可爱的像只向主人撒娇的猫咪。

我的心里发软，我亲亲他的手，把他抱到了怀里，让他坐在我的大腿上，很快就硬起来的阴茎顶得他的小腹微微的湿黏。

他撅着嘴，不太愿意，“哥哥…”

他总是十分容易害羞。我摸着他的腰，和他接了个吻，牵着他的手去摸他自己的身体，引导着他的手指插进一张的粉色后穴。

他一直在叫，声音又软又荡，他的手在穴里翻搅着，很快就咕叽咕叽的冒出水来，他的呼吸声更加急促，嫩白的大腿不自觉的微微发抖，皮肤一片一片的泛起情欲的粉来，眼睛也慢慢的湿了，湿淋淋的望着我。

他的身体敏感的很，不用碰前面，自己玩前列腺就玩射了，乳白色的液体溅开，星星点点的落在他的胸膛，下巴，他一面看我，一面用手指轻轻的抹去精液塞到嘴里，吸的很大声。

他湿漉漉的眼睛洇出一点湿痕，淫靡又情色，他张着湿红的唇，纸片一样的胸膛不住的上下起伏，浑身上下都满灌着情欲的气息。

“我想要…哥哥，操我。”带着一点哭腔的颤抖。

他的声音软绵绵的，像他柔软的身体，我把勃发的阴茎捅进他多汁的嫩穴，一插进去就被温热的软肉含住紧紧的吸吮，我反复的抽插，刻意的用龟头去碾磨他的敏感点。

快感太过强烈，他受不住，红着眼哭的厉害，带着发抖的哭腔软乎乎的连声叫着哥哥求饶，可是他被操熟的身体还是摇着屁股往我怀里贴，我一边吻他一边继续插着，柔软的肚皮被我的阴茎顶出一道道弧，他的阴茎吐着清液，多汁的穴被我干的咕叽咕叽的流水。

他湿着眼紧紧的搂着我的脖子，很快就射了，滚烫的呼吸落在我的颈间，喘息很重，满脸发湿藏在我颈间，我掰过他的脸和他接了个绵长的吻。

我说，“小白，别哭。”


End file.
